


Songs of the Wasteland

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk Has No Gender, I dont know how to tag, M/M, No beta reader, Reader has no defined gender, Reader really likes music, Reader-Insert, fallout/undertale au, frisk is mute, its also an au where everyone wears suits and dresses., lookin for song suggestions as well, more to come - Freeform, reader and frisk are siblings, theres only 50's/60's music in this oops, they also wear goggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hellooooo, darlings! This is Mtt coming live from the Underground's no. 1 radio station: MTT News Radio!"<br/>Stars darn you thought Ebott Wasteland Radio's host was attractive, but this man had a voice of pure stars damn gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, punks, this is Des comin' atcha LIVE from the number one station in the Ebott Wasteland: Desert News Radio! Next up on the song list is Etta James' 'A Sunday Kinda Love!' But before that, we've got some news. Someone new has popped outta that little garbage dump we call Vault 12. Seems like they're lookin' for their little sibling. So, if you see this Adventurer on your travels, give 'em a pat on the back and maybe a stimpack or two. Best of luck to you, Vault 12.  
Now here's our next song!" Her voice was silver as it carried over Ebott Wasteland, signaling a new day in Ebott Wasteland. 

 

Ah, yes, the year was 2278. It had been over 200 years since the bombs had dropped on the once great nation now known as the Wasteland. But who cares about that? You certainly didn't. You weren't even alive back then, so what did it matter? Your whole life could've been great if the bombs HADN'T dropped, but that really did not matter! The past was the past and you couldn't change a thing.  
Well, you couldn't.  
Maybe if you found-

You snapped your goggles against your forehead with a frown, attempting to get yourself out of your thoughts. Like you had thought before, the past was the past. You couldn't change it.  
The bombs had dropped and your ancestors had fled to vaults in an attempt to stay safe. Who in their right mind would have predicted that your vault would open after 190 years and flood the vault with the zombie-like creatures known as ghouls?  
Well, Vault-tec apparently, but still.  
Your vault had, as previously mentioned, been flooded with ghouls who had killed every single adult in the place and only stopped when the Mr. Handys that helped with maintence in the vault had killed all of them.  
Thus started your tragic and traumatic backstory. Being raised by a bunch of Mr. Handys wasn't all too bad. The only downside was sometimes they ended up destroying things and they weren't very... Skilled when it came to first aid.  
But besides that, everything was good. Your little 'siblings' were cool as well. You were the eldest of the children that had survived and, as such, you became the obligatory parent of the three younger children once you turned 16.

The second eldest was a child named Charlie. And sometimes Charlie was Charlotte. And that was okay. They had had bright red hair that was a mess constantly and, honestly, did not look their age.  
The next was a child named Ray. He liked to play pranks and made puns constantly, keeping you all entertained until the later hours of the night. His black hair was always kept straight and neat.  
And, then, there was Frisk. They were the best. Their bobcut brown hair was always a mess, though not as bad as Charlie's, and they were always so... Determined. They always wore a neat purple striped blue sweater over their vault jumpsuit, not even taking it off for laundry day.

You smiled at the memories of your siblings. Charlie would have been 15 this year. Ray would have been 13. And little Frisk, well, they would be hopefully turning 12. And, suddenly, you remembered the purpose for you adventuring out of your vault. Frisk. They had left one night a week ago and still hadn't returned. Your smile fell. Where could they have gone? You just hoped the town of Ebott had an answer. Perhaps they had just left to get a breath and had been locked out and then wandered to the nearest town.  
You just hoped that was the case. Frisk was always a smart kid, but they were also a little too... Trusting. Always trusting caravaners that would come and trade with you every other day. They would always come out and say hello, ask for the trader's name, and then, with the biggest smile, teach them their name in the language of hands.

With that memory, you suddenly felt very...

DETERMINED.

 

That is, until you fell.

Ironically, Ben E. King's 'Stand By Me' began playing over your pipboy.


	2. Chapter 2

"All week long I dreamed about our Saturday date  
Don't you know that Sunday morning you can sleep late?"  
Your pipboy played the same lyrics over and over again, the scratching sound eventually waking you up.

You lay on a bed of quaint yellow flowers. They look like they have bowties on and... They remind you of home. Dance parties in the vault- when everyone was alive, that is- were a monthly thing. Everyone would get dressed and dance together. Bowties, suits, dresses... You just hoped everything here wasn't so... Based off suits.  
You sighed at the memory.

  
"Howdy!" Came a voice from in front of you. You sat up, frown still on your face. There sat (stood?) a yellow flower with a... Face. You quirked an eyebrow and greeted them.  
"I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the Flower!"  
You smiled at him and introduced yourself.  
"Hmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"  
"U-UNDERGROUND?" You asked what the UNDERGROUND was, clearly confused at what the flower was telling you.

"Golly! You must be so confused!"  
Yup, you were definitely confused. And this flower did not seem to be listening to you. But he was wearing a small bowtie around his stem which instantly made you cringe and hate this flower with all of your being.

"Someone really outta teach you how things work around here!"  
You guessed it was exactly like how things worked in the Ebott Wasteland, considering you were directly underneath it. Or were you? You just assumed because of the name that you were, in fact, underground. You stood as the flower continued to talk, dusting yourself off.  
"I guess little ol' me will have to do!"

You took off your goggles and wiped them off with your jumpsuit's collar. There was a small crack on one of the lenses and you huffed before putting them into your INVENTORY.  
"Ready? Here we-"  
You sidestepped and then just walked away from the flower and towards a door at the end of the... Cave.

"H-HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" You flipped the flower off and continued to walk. You hit your pipboy a few times in an attempt to get it to work again, using the light to see in the dark-ish ruins. Well, of course it was dark. You were underground, after all. Off to one side were buttons on the floor. Two of them were pushed in and it seemed like it was the contraption that would open the door. Huh. You shook your head, going back to trying to check your pipboy's map. How silly.

"Oh my! I did not expect another child here so soon..." You looked up from your pipboy and had to do a double take as you saw the most beautiful... Woman? Yes, woman. You had ever seen. Her white fur was beautiful and shiny, reflecting the light of your pipboy perfectly. Her dark eyes had soft tear stains under them, obvious that she had been crying. She wore a beautiful purple, floor length dress. "I am TORIEL, child. Welcome to the RUINS." You smiled and told her your name.  
"Ah, my child. It is very nice to have you here. Allow me to educate you in the ways of the RUINS." She held out her paw for you to take. Which you gladly did. She reminded you of your own mother. Of course before she was a mangled, rotting corpse sitting in the vault's basement.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. To move from room to room, you must solve them. Do not worry, it seems these ones still have not reset... Apologies. I do not know why I assumed they would be." Toriel seemed sad, wiping her eyes with her other paw. She sniffled.  
"/ _Ewe_ / don't need to worry about it! I'll figure it out when they do reset, mom." You reassured her, patting her paw that held your hand.

Toriel chuckled. "Is that true, my child? Do you really already see me as your... Mother?"  
You shrugged. "I never really had a m-" She engulfed you in a hug. "Oh, my child! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"  
You're surprised by the hug, but slowly hug back. It reminds you of the fluffy pillows back in the vault. You don't want to let go. This also happened to be the exact moment that your pipboy's radio decided to start working again and your ears were filled with The Ink Spot's 'I'll Never Smile Again.'  
Toriel smiled. You smiled as well. Were-were those tears coming from your eyes? Yup. Definitely tears. She felt like home. As if you had been in her embrace before in bad times, yet, somehow, better times. She reminded you of things you should not have remembered.  
Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, schools, the sunset...  
Yup. You were crying full on now. Tears ran down your face, staining your now mother's beautiful fur.

"Oh, my child... Do not cry. I am here for you."  
You both remained this way for a while.

  
This moment made you feel loved, but most of all, it made you feel....

 

DETERMINED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its currently two am when im posting this. apologies for any mistakes.

Stormy Weather by Etta James played in the background as you and your younger sibling cleaned. Rain fell from the heavens outside, signalling a much bigger storm coming through. Your mother sat in her rocking chair, calmly reading a book about different pie recipes.

Frisk said your name and you looked over at them with a quirked eyebrow. Only to be met with a face full of water. The goat mother snickered before frowning and telling her child that, while it was quite funny, it was not okay to try and get their sibling's goat.   
You all laughed.

" _Water_ -ver, mom." Frisk replied. "Hey! Mom deserves some respect. We are her _kids_ after all."   
More laughter.   
The smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie wafted in the air. A single flower sat in a pot on the windowsill, his face frowning, knowing what was coming next. All good routes ended like this. The kid would throw water at you, then would make a pun, and reset for whatever reason.   
The sad look in your eyes told him that you knew too.

 

  
You sat up in the bed, cold sweat dripping from your forehead. Your pajamas clung to your body as if you were the only thing keeping them from disappearing completely.  
The dream was still fresh in your mind as you swallowed, throat dry and feeling coarse, and changed back into your Vault 12 jumpsuit. Toriel had given you clothes, of course, but you really preferred your jumpsuit. However, you had opted to wearing one of the sweaters she had provided. A soft red sweater with yellow stripes now sat over your jumpsuit, reminding you of better times filled with love and flowers. You had also fixed your pipboy and goggles, also putting them both back on.

The smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie was in the air as you made your way from the bedroom to the small living space. It was quite quaint and reminded you of...

  
Frisk.   
You had forgotten about Frisk.

You, very loudly, gasped as realization dawned on you. It had been days since you had fallen and you STILL hadn't looked for Frisk. You called Toriel's name and she rushed out to see you. You told her about Frisk and how you were looking for the child before you had fallen. You asked if she had seen them.   
She looked away sadly.   
"My child..." She took off her cooking mittens and apron. "Please wait here. There is something I must do." And then she was off to the room she had forbid you to go to. The basement. You never liked basements, anyway. There were always filled with corpses, both rotting and half-alive.   
But you knew better.

Ain't No Sunshine played over your pipboy as you followed your parental figure down the stairs and to the long corridor.

"My child." Toriel began. "I am simply trying to protect you. If you go out there, ASGORE will attempt to take your soul." You told her that you understood she was trying to protect you, but you needed to find your sibling. She hesitated for a few moments.   
"I... I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, my child. However, this old goat can not help but worry about her young. You come from a place of harshness and cruelty and have grown up much too fast." Oh STARS. She was crying again. You couldn't take Toriel crying. It was like you had made the most beautiful and pure cinnamon roll in the world cry. Although, you had no idea what a cinnamon roll was. You had just heard some of the Mr Handys say it.

"Much too fast, my child... I shall miss you." She leaned down and pulled you into a hug. You hugged back, holding back your tears that again threatened to spill. "I love you, mom."  
"And I you, my child. I... You shall always have a home here."

You smiled and nodded before opening the back door to the RUINS.

"HEEEELLLLLLOOOO, DARLINGS! This is Mettaton LIVE from MTT Fabulous Station! The no. 1 and only radio station in the UNDERGROUND! I'm currently being told that two humans have recently fell to our... Level. And I must say I am quite excited to meet both! Perhaps I'll have them on my cooking show! But I think the real question we all want answered, dear listeners, is 'would they smooch a ghost?' Of course they would. Who wouldn't want to smooch a ghost?   
Anyway, the next song is Etta James' 'These Foolish Things.'"   
The voice blared from your pipboy suddenly.

His voice accompanied by the music filled you with

  
DETERMINATION.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead yet i swear

The first time he met you, you were a mess.

Stuttering, shaking, holes in your sweater, hair a mess... He didn't know anybody could be so... Anxious (well, there was Alphys, but she was not as bad as you.)   
So he did what any good host would do and invited you in. Fixed you up, then sent you on your way. He never really got your name.

He really hadn't expected you.

That time, Frisk freed them.

The second time he met you, it was Underground.

Your red sweater was stained a few darker shades of red (he guessed Undyne had gotten to you) and you walked with a smaller human (who he came to know as Frisk.)   
He challenged the child to a fight and as something was about to hit them, you had dove in to protect them. And then had offered them your last piece of monster food. That time, he stopped fighting Frisk to help you.

Frisk and him had carried you back to Toriel and begged for her to take you back and heal you.

That time, Frisk was destroyed.

  
The third time you two met, he was not quite himself.

He donned red and black that time, replacing his normal pink and black. He wanted to /destroy/ you. Except he didn't.

That time, as the projectile came near you, Frisk reset.

  
The fourth time you met, they were freed.

Everyone celebrated. You hugged your sibling, both laughing as if you had an inside joke no one else got.   
He decided he loved your laugh.

Years later, he stole the same laugh from you as you exchanged vows. A human monster mixed ceremony, of course. You two exchanged your vows before showing each other your SOULs, promising them to each other forever.

That time, you grew old together. Well, he didn't. Frisk fixed it.

  
The fifth time, you didn't even show up.

Well, you did. But it wasn't exactly you.

This time, you donned a knife and he just took the ATTACKs. (He said he still loved you.)

  
The sixth time, you flirted and flirted before... Giving yourself up.

He was devastated, understandably, but was still a bit traumatized from the last run. His SOUL still broke a little as the barrier shattered and he didn't see you with your sibling.

The next few resets, you weren't there.

He lost hope after the tenth one. (He missed your smile.) 

  
And then it was the seventh time.

  
You exited the RUINs, red sweater pulled up to cover your face. Your nose had scrunched as you came face to face with the snow. Your trademarked goggles sat on your head.   
He took to his radio.   
"Hello once again, listeners! I have just been informed that a certain Adventuerer has just wandered out of the RUINS! That's right, everyone! It seems like we have a NEW monster in town! A very cute child, no less! Make sure to help this little darling out on their travels! Well, that's all from me, darlings!  
This is MTT signing off! Ciao!"

His smile and words were genuine, filled once again with hope and love. He would smile if he could. But he did his best to form a smile with the box's lights. (He was happy.)

  
The feeling that someone was there for you, filled you with

  
DETERMINATION.


	5. Chapter 5

You were...   
Doing okay. You could be a lot better.  
So far this week you had lost your sibling, fallen down a hole, had to fight and break up- if that was even the right word- with a motherly figure, AND now had to walk through the cold snow with no idea where to go.

God dammit, (Name).

As you trudged through the snow, you stepped on a few branches and over a few until finally you came face to face with a small, single sentry building. You raised an eyebrow, yet trudged on.

You were tired. A little too tired. The emotional side of things was getting to you at this point, dragging you down.   
You sat next to the sentry station to mess with your pipboy.

"Dream a little dream of me~" The radio show's host sang softly over the radio, ending the song.   
"That one goes out to all my darlings with long distance loves or those you have unrequited love. May you all find your way. I know it's a long way, but it's worth it."

You smiled as Mettaton finished the song.   
You stood and stretched for a moment.

His golden voice filled you with

 

DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

> critiques and comments are very welcome!  
> 


End file.
